


Good girls have more fun

by prettyvillain



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Intersex Warrior of Light, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Warrior of Light uses she/her pronouns, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: Mikoto finally gets a chance to confess her feelings of affection to the Warrior of Light but thanks to the Echo revealing a private and intimate display of how much she adores them, it seems as though things might work out even better than she might have planned...
Relationships: Mikoto Jinba/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Good girls have more fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchill/gifts).



> A request from a friend of their WoL and the lovely Mikoto from the Stormblood alliance raid quests & bozjan story!

“Here, I’ve prepared this for you, I hope it’s not too much of a bother!” 

The petite au ra’s smile is an infectious beam stretched across her face; pale pink lips glossy beneath the light of the dimly lit oil lamps. In Mikoto’s hands is a soft towel damp with warm water which she presses against Daylily’s arm. Scratches and bruises are surely of no bother to the Warrior of Light, but her kindness comes with a somewhat secretly selfish cause. A chance to touch the other’s skin and to offer some contact between them in the brief privacy of this war-torn place. 

Daylily accepts with a smile and a nod, her eyes following the archon as her slender fingers press the towel to her bloodied skin. “My thanks.” She exhales as the comforting sensation does wonders to her sore scar, even despite it being such a shallow wound. “How is everything fairing here?” Although it has not been that long since her last visit to the camp, Daylily has always found herself tempted to linger in the au ra’s company for far longer than needed. 

“Well! Thanks to your efforts, for which I’m still incredibly grateful for, we seem to be making excellent progress.” She offers a short bow in thanks before returning to the injury. She could very well heal it away entirely with magic, but seldom does she get such a perfect excuse as this to heal the Warrior of Light herself with bare hands, no matter how intensely those delicate fingers of hers may be trembling. 

“You truly are a seasoned warrior if these are the only wounds you’ve suffered out there.” 

Above them both is a sky shaded burnt grey with lightning-like sparks of red illuminating the heavens. Without a pocket-watch, one would be forgiven for not knowing whether it was night or day. The wind is a tense one with only the occasional gust which lifts the wandering curls from their heads and billowing the ringlets which adorn Mikoto’s scaled cheeks. Slight booms and sounds of people chattering nearby is almost forgotten however for her, as all she hears is the soft exhale of Daylily’s breath and the erratic thumping of her own heart pounding within her head.

Like a young and naive girl she feels so enamoured but she feels so terribly embarrassed by it all that as she finds herself fixating on the smile lighting up Daylily’s features, Mikoto’s cheeks burn crimson and her gaze darts away. “Ahem,” she clears her throat as she instead studies the design of her own shoes in an attempt to cool down. “How much longer are you remaining at camp before you set off once more?” As much as she tries to prevent it, some degree of her sadness dribbles through her tone and Daylily, ever the sharp observer, catches wind of it. 

“I daresay you shall be seeing my face again soon enough. There’s still one or two things which demand my attention, but I’ll be leaving for the battlefield once more at dawn.” Or whenever ‘dawn’ is exactly out here. The point being that she is only there to rest for a moment, before once again the Warrior of Light sets off on another venture into danger. 

“So soon? I suppose that’s to be expected after all. You’re quite key to the resistance, there’s a high demand for your skills I’m sure.” But just a day more would be perfect, a day more to tell all of her tales or to aid the archon in her work. Oh, but the Warrior of Light is never so idle, she has far better things to do than sit around like this during such a tense time. 

A part of her urges her lips to form the words she longs to say. 

She begs that perhaps her weak heart might lunge at the chance for this moment alone with Daylily to be the moment she has longed for, alas she falters and when her eyes reconnect with Daylily’s own, she finds herself stumbling to even speak at all. She gulps down a breath and it feels as if she’s swallowing pebbles suddenly. 

Ask Mikoto the details of aetherial properties and she could gabble forever, but just a single sentence of raw emotional honesty towards the Warrior of Light and she’s sitting mouth-open like a brainless guppy.

Life breathes back into her frozen body however as Daylily chuckles. “I suppose that’s true. Whatever I can do to help really— it’s of no bother to me.” Her warmth melts that anxious chill sweeping within Mikoto’s chest and she breathes easily once more. How strange it is indeed to be both frozen solid with anxiousness all the while sitting with a pair of burning cheeks. Her tail twitches nervously.

The two chatter a little more and even with as difficult as it can be to tell the sky begins to darken as dusk rolls from the dirty mountains beyond their camp. There’s the occasional clattering of soldiers from beyond the tent, but for the most part the two are left to themselves and the warm company of one another. 

“My, how dangerous!” Mikoto recoils after Daylily shares with her another tale. Her delicate fingers are pressed to her lips in surprise, whereas Daylily herself merely laughs. 

“Such danger is to be expected, but I escaped and that is the best resolution one could have hoped for after all.”

“Why, yes of course.” Mikoto exhales, somewhat flustered. “To think you have grappled with such threats, I had not known quite the extent of it and I am somewhat wishing that I still remained ignorant!” For her heart was pounding against her chest, erratic at the mere thought of Daylily perishing. What a dark world that would be...

But her body calms itself eventually, once she is reminded that Daylily very much breathes beside her, with that sparkle within her eyes she is only too familiar with and that… warmth, is it, which seems to seep from her presence. As if she is a burning fire begging for her to warm herself against. She finds herself drifting ever closer along the bench towards Daylily until the fabric of her fellow’s skirt meets with the very tip of her fingertips and the tips of their tails brush gently every once in a while.

Here and now, beside the dimming light of the oil lamp, she could confess it all. Every skipped beat of her heart, how she yearns for Daylily quite completely. Utterly snared, like a school-girl smitten. Obsessed, like a woman infatuated. But the fear of rejection and looking like a fool scolds her mind away from it. Again and again Mikoto dances along that thin line between blurting it all out and keeping it inside forever. 

The latter would surely kill her one of these days.

“Daylily…” She swallows hard as if the name is a heavy lump for her to bypass in the depths of her throat. Every part of her tightens and trembles all at once. She wonders if, with such keen eyes as hers, whether Daylily somehow can peer into her mind and see all of this ridiculousness plain as day. Will she laugh? Will she leave? 

“Hm?” Daylily offers a comforting smile and it melts Mikoto like butter. “Is something the matter, love?”

“No, not really. Well, not exactly… you see..” She fumbles blind and foolish and, oh she feels simply childish. But there’s no time to take it back for Daylily is watching her so intensely now! “It’s rather difficult to say, even though I have always wanted to say it.”

It was rather unusual to see her quite so troubled by her own words. So often Daylily has heard Mikoto babble on in such intricate speech for hours and hours that to see her blunder about this way was nothing short of endearing. Naturally, she takes the other’s hand with her own to offer a reassuring squeeze. 

Whatever truth is spilling from Mikoto's lips seems an impossible thing to breathe into existence.

She had been about to spare a few words of support when that familiar burning of the Echo’s sight tears her attention away from the present. It yanks her clear from the half-lit scene of their tent to somewhere darker, the moon barely visible through the window as it rests behind the clouds. The night is quiet here with a chill through the half-parted glass caressing Daylily's face. But there's a scent in the air, fragrant and spiced and she knows it only too well. 

She's in Kugane. 

She turns her head from the window and spies a large bed with a petite body splayed out across it. But there's no sleeping stranger nestled into the blankets during the late hour of the evening and instead the outline of a person trembles in the darkness. Daylily moves forward to get a better look.

"Mmn, oh.... ah..ahhh..." 

The sound catches her off-guard, even more so when she realises to whom does that sweet symphony of moans belong to. Mikoto's fingers are brushing between her own spread legs as her head rolls back against her pillows. She rolls the tips against her clit before slipping them down between visibly wet pussy lips. Girlish gasps keep her mouth agape and a soft moan of pleasure ripples through her as she pushes two of those damp fingers inside of herself. 

Carefully and slowly she is feeding them in before dragging them out, but she writhes sweetly against her own touch in her mind these fingers belong to someone else entirely. If only she knew how to recreate their touch, how carefully they might tease and open her up for them, how they might ruin and adore her all at the same time. However the fantasy breaches reality as she sighs the name of the one she imagines touching her so and on the exhale of a moan she whispers "Daylily...".

But the echo's vision does not yet fade. Not at all, instead somehow time shifts and the image blurs and refocuses to reveal Mikoto in a new position altogether. Still entirely nude, her small breasts this time bouncing gently as she pulls herself up and down upon a stiff phallic toy. It's far too big for her tiny frame and she barely reaches halfway down the thick shaft as she uses her knelt position to wobbly lower herself upon it and feed it into her stretching hole. 

"L-like this, mistress? You feel so good, mmhm... ah ah..."

Her cries are far more prominent now as she follows the command of some invisible version of her warrior friend and Daylily feels a creeping heat to her cheeks as her eyes follow down from Mikoto's perky nipples, along her curved back and down to where she takes the width of that toy into her pussy. 

But before she can react, before she can hear more of those delicious sounds, she is seized from the vision and brought back into the light of the tent. 

Mikoto's face is a picture of surprise. She does not finish her previous sentence but instead her mouth falls open in silence. Her cheeks are a deep burning expanse of ruby and her blue eyes are wide with shock, for she knows only too well what Daylily played witness to within her memory. She means to leave, to perhaps hide away and hope Daylily forgives her some day, but Daylily's grip upon her hand does not falter.

"Close the tent."

Mikoto blinks. "P-pardon?"

"I don't want anyone disturbing us." She smiles, but her next words come unexpectedly and almost winds Mikoto entirely. 

"Be a good girl and do as you're told."

Mikoto's body burns in response. Every inch of her seems to overheat and she feels her insides constrict at the words. Words she's only ever imagined coming from Daylily's lips, that to hear them for real was enough to almost stun her. Wetness oozes from her and she squirms before she stands up, quickly doing as she was ordered and sealing the tent. She buckles the flaps and zips the entrance together before turning back to face Daylily once more. 

"Very good, my little pet." Daylily purrs as she stands, making her way over to the little bed at the back of the tent. The area here is far enough from the lamp that it is almost entirely dark but not enough to conceal their faces from each other as Mikoto follows and stands beside her. A good thing, really, for she'd never want to miss the gentle expressions which flit across this pretty face. 

She lifts Mikoto's chin with her fingers and brings their faces together for a kiss. Not a soft and delicate kind exactly, but a deep and passionate sort; tongues meeting and lips growing damp with spit. She claims her mouth there and then, overwhelming Mikoto with a heavy lust she knows the other craves. 

When they pull apart, with a thin line of spit connecting their pink lips, Daylily has more commands. "Take off your clothes and sit on the bed." 

Mikoto does once again as she is told and begins unbuttoning her layers. She peels away her shirt and abandons her coat to the floor. Her loincloth comes away easily and as it falls from her hips, Daylily spies the wet trail of Mikoto's release and the stain it had begun to leave within her panties. Her pussy is already drooling with the promise of getting what she’s always wanted.

Excitement stirs within them both but Daylily remains calm and controlled for now and once Mikoto sits before her on the bed naked and exposed, shivering a little in the night air, she is ready with more commands which Daylily gives as she bends down. 

"Spread your legs wide for me. You’re to follow my orders for tonight, like a good servant should. If you behave, I’ll fill you up for being a good girl, as you deserve. Would you like that, hm?" 

This sort of language for Mikoto is driving her crazy and she's barely been touched at all. She trembles and nods as she parts her knees and exposes her already glistening pussy. She's not yet soaked, but Daylily has intentions to change that all too soon. Her pretty pink pussy will be oozing plenty in due time. 

At first Daylily simply touches. She avoids the temptation to tug and tweak at Mikoto's clit, or even push inside of her pussy with a finger or two, but instead dances around her thighs and brushes a fingertip against her pussy lips. The reaction is instantaneous.

"Mm... more..." Mikoto exhales but Daylily is sharp to react. 

"Squirming already and I've barely touched you. If you're moaning from just this, then how will you cope with my cock inside of you?" She's only teasing but Mikoto blushes deeper.

"I-I can take it, please mistress." Her sincere expression pairs so well with her trembling frame as Daylily brushes her fingers against her dibbling hole. “I’ll be good I promise!”

Already so slick and wet, Daylily could easily push a finger inside and have this girl mewling. But she has other plans for now. As cute as she is like this, those lips have something else to prove first. 

"Good girl, I know you can. I'll give it to you in due time, but for now..." Daylily unbuttons her own clothes and lets the fabrics fall away. Her small breasts fall slightly from her bralette and once her skirt slips from her hips and lands upon the floor, her hardening cock earns Mikoto's full attention. "... Open wide for me." 

Fortunately the bed sits rather low, so that when Mikoto looks straight ahead she is at perfect height to press her lips to Daylily's cock. She smothers the tip in keen and eager kisses at first; peppering hurried wet touches and licks before she uses her hand to guide Daylily into her mouth. She's just as warm and wet inside as Daylily imagined, Mikoto's tongue desperately trying to lap at her cockhead before her lips begin to squeeze around her.

"Mhm, good girl, just like this... that's so good..." Daylily exhales as Mikoto works her lips along her cock. She's keen but her inexperience is endearingly obvious. She splutters when she takes her in far too deep, but continues trying to take Daylily's cock in as far as she can without choking. Such a sweet girl, truly trying her best. Wanting nothing more than to please and serve.

Daylily's moans encourage her onward and she picks up her pace a little, wet sounds vibrating from her mouth as Mikoto's spit lubricates the way for her lips. Fingers stroke at her hair and brush against her horns, but Daylily does not simply let her continue on moving on her own accord. She runs fingers across Mikoto's scalp before using her hands to force the petite woman's mouth further down her cock suddenly. She pulls her head sharply downwards and Mikoto's throat spasms around her cock. 

She cries out in surprise but it is a muffled and strangled array of sounds, the young woman not at all fighting to escape as she instead allows herself to be used as Daylily's personal toy. She wrestles with the instinct to gag every time Daylily forces her head down, the cock pressing deep inside her throat threatening to flood her insides at any moment with cum. 

Every spasm, every clenching of her throat, is a tight and welcome pleasure. Daylily moans as she feels the girl's mouth grow slack and obedient, how she surrenders to simply allowing Daylily to fuck her throat as she pleases, like a good servant should. 

"Ah, ah, ah~" 

She wants to cum down her throat and have her gag on a flow of steady cum, so she quickens her thrusts and fucks wildly into Mikoto's soaking mouth. Spit dribbles down the girl’s chin and between her legs Mikoto's own release soaks the fabric of the bed. But Daylily's pace builds and builds until she finally cums. With a few sharp slaps of her cock against the back of Mikoto's throat, Daylily's cock spurts with her first release of the night, hot and sticky cum filling the other's mouth before it dribbles warm down her neck. 

When she's finally allowed to pull off, Mikoto gasps for every desperate breath she can. Her lips are a plump and soaking mess and she swallows for air as if she has been choked half to death, but her smile is one of a dazed and deliriously happy sort. She giddily wipes her chin of the mess of spit and cum which had leaked from her lips and grins up at her mistress. 

"Did I serve you well mistress? Please let me try again if not..." Those blue eyes are wide and she has never looked so sweet, such an honest girl who only ever wishes to do her very best. But Daylily is satisfied for now. 

"You did very good, so good in fact that you deserve a treat." She guides the au ra back so that she's resting her spine along the bed with her tail curling out at her side. "Keep these legs open for me, I want you to watch as you cum on my face. Be a good girl and make lots of noise for me as I taste you."

Daylily's smile is a wicked one as Mikoto blinks in surprise. 

"Noise? But mistress—" she fears for who might hear them from outside the tent. The walls are hardly soundproof after all, surely someone would hear her cries of joy with Daylily's expert tongue working her clit?

"I won't repeat myself, don't talk back to your master." She warns as she kneels against the mat and pulls Mikoto closer to her by hooking her hands around her thighs. She's pulled and tugged into position, her doll-like figure making her an easy toy for such a thing, and soon enough Daylily's face is pressed flush against the other's trembling clit.

Her teeth tease at the hardening nub before her fingers begin to play and pull apart her lips. The skin is already soaking and slick making it so easy to slip and slide between them. At first Daylily rubs her fingers around Mikoto's cunt, careful not to immediately push inside as she teases and coats her fingers in slick. Above her she can feel Mikoto squirming. 

"Mistress it’s so good... please.. please... inside me... I can't— Ahhhhhh"

She's a whining and begging mess already, desperate for Daylily to stretch her open or just flick inside of her with her tongue. When she does lap her tongue firm against her twitching hole, Mikoto sobs and cries out, hands gripping tight into the sheets beside her and she wriggles her pussy against Daylily's lips. 

"Yesyesyesyes! Oh, oh!"

Skilled fingers and a keen tongue make easy work in rendering the petite woman into a dribbling and drooling wreck. Her fingers spread the juicy lips of that delicious pussy and she rolls her tongue up and down, then between the folds before swiping the flat front across her hardening clit. Cum seeps from Mikoto's cunt and Daylily is quick to lather it up against her lips, drinking it down as if she is sipping from a pretty goblet. 

"Such a messy girl." She coos before she chases another of Mikoto's orgasms, returning to lapping at her quickly as elevated cries wrangle from the other's throat. Her entire body shakes and sways beneath Daylily's ministrations and it is with a sly smirk with which Daylily feeds in two fingers to that oozing hole as she strums against Mikoto's clit with her tongue. 

"Ah, ah, ah! Mhm, yes!" Gasps melt into moans as Mikoto surrenders her attempt at remaining somewhat quiet to instead roll her head back and allow every loud sound to burst from her lips. Another tidal wave of pleasure seizes her and she squeaks with joy as Daylily's fingers fuck into her at a quickened speed. When they pull free of her tightening entrance, more release dribbles from her before it lands upon Daylily's waiting tongue. 

She's delicious in every sense of the word and even after she's peaked for the third time, Mikoto continues to deliver such sweet cries and moans. Daylily knows there's little stopping her from doing this all night, teasing and toying with such a pretty pussy until she's a soaking mess and cumming around her fingers for the tenth time, but watching her little hole gape and leak stirs her cock back to life and she wants nothing more than to pump it full of her own thick cum. 

Before pulling away just yet however, Daylily smothers Mikoto's pussy with her lips one last time to drag out another wave of pleasure. She spreads those delicate pussy lips one final time to flick her tongue skilfully at an already sensitive clit at first with a slow and steady beat back and forth before she wraps her lips around it completely and sucks. 

"M-mistress w— ahh!" 

The scream she releases is so satisfying; that sheer high-pitched cry of happiness as she cums once more. But Daylily is quick to notice that's not the only surprise she's triggered. Mikoto's pussy squirts a short spray of cum across Daylily's chin before the miqo'te quickly moves her mouth to press against her hole, capturing the last squirts of her excited release. 

Only then does she pull away and wipe her chin with her hand, her smile a glistening cum-soaked one. "’Messy girl’ was an understatement." Her eyes glance towards the stained state of the sheets below Mikoto's still-dribbling cunt. The cum patches are soaked right through, the leakage of whatever she failed to catch with her tongue seemingly having run down the skin of Mikoto's thighs to the mattress of her bed. 

Her juicy pussy gleams with spit and cum but it still gapes and trembles emptily as if desperate for something more. And Daylily fully plans to give it to her, rising back to her feet and stroking her cock. 

"Please..." Mikoto begs, her face a sea of burning crimson. "I want..." She stumbles over her words, still unable to say explicitly how she feels even after she's been made to cum several times already. She wants to beg, wants to plead with her master that she wants her cock inside her. That she wants to feel her cum fill her in another hole until she's leaking with how much she's stuffed inside of her. Her mouth instead opens and closes with no sound escaping. 

Daylily knows too well what she wants and pushes her eager little servant down. "You will get what I give you. Nothing less. Now, behave and lie back." Mikoto obeys. "Very good, keep these legs open for me." She says as she guides her cock to Mikoto's soaked pussy. She rolls the tip against her, pushing slightly to soak it in Mikoto's leaking cum and the remnants of her own spit until it's glossy and just as shiny as that pretty pink pussy. 

Every breath is a shuddering whine from Mikoto's lips as she watches as best as she can from her position. Her eyes flicker impulsively from the cherry buds of Daylily's perfect breasts, to the gorgeous cock she's gripping with one hand. Although she knows she's about to find out, she still finds herself lost in the daydream of how good it will feel to feel it slip inside of her. But Daylily teases for longer, until Mikoto whimpers "please... please... please..."

"Wait." Daylily pauses, her tail twitching. "I have an idea." She moves away and Mikoto cries out in loss, having been so close to finally being stretched open by that beautiful cock. She looks up and spies Daylily returning to the bed with two sashes, seemingly from Mikoto's luggage trunk. The two ropes of silk, used for decorative additions to her clothing, are looped around her wrists which she allows Daylily to take and tug into position. Her arms are lifted and the sashes wrap around the bedpost keeping the woman from moving too far along the bed. 

"There." Daylily smiles and returns to stand between Mikoto's legs. "My sweet servant, are you ready?" A silkiness threads through her seductive tone, a careful purr from her lips as she soaks the tip of her cock in more of Mikoto's juices. When she finally pushes in she slips in nice and easy, those tight inner walls moist and soaked for her to swiftly begin pushing herself deep inside the squirming archon. 

"O-oh my— mmm, ah!" Daylily has barely pushed half of her length inside and Mikoto is already babbling her cries of pleasure. With her hands restrained she can merely twist and turn her body to react, unable to reach out and hold onto any part of Daylily as the cock opens her up and feeds into her tight pussy. 

Hot inner walls clench and relax as Mikoto becomes accustomed to that divine sensation, finally feeling what she has dreamed of having for so long. This reality feels much better than any toy, with Daylily's cock a warm and throbbing presence so much more intense than she had imagined in the darkness of her room. 

But Daylily's movements do not linger as slow and shallow for long, not when she's keen to feel that pussy spasm with pleasure around her and feel this new lover cumming around her hard over and over. She begins pulling out only to sharply thrust back in, winding the au ra immediately as her cries catch within her throat. 

"Good girl, stay nice and open for me, let me watch as I stretch out this delicious hole of yours." She hums with amusement at Mikoto's already oversensitive responses, how even just these beginning thrusts are driving her wild with pleasure. Every buck inside with her cock drags a satisfying wet sound as Mikoto's pussy dribbles with cum and keeps her soaked. She's already coated Daylily's cock with a thick layer of glistening slick, but the master won't be satisfied until she's watched as Mikoto squirts all over her once more.

Even as Daylily's thrusts quicken and fall into a deep and steady pattern, Mikoto still feels so incredibly tight inside. As if her clenched walls intend to drain Daylily of cum entirely, squeezing and milking every drop until she's full and sated leaving her pussy swollen with hot seed. 

"Beg for it." She groans as she thrusts entirely inside and Mikoto's walls spasm around her. "Beg for my cum, beg to be full." She cannot help her own gentle moans as she continues fucking her submissive pet, holding her legs open and keeping them still so she can use and abuse that tight little hole.

"Please mistress...pl-ah! Please! I need it, please!" She babbles instantly, her desperation clinging to her tone as Daylily's cock wrecks her insides, stretching her open until she's pliant and loose like a good toy should be. 

Every groan and sigh from Daylily's lips sparks pools of heat in Mikoto's belly, spurred on to be the perfect girl for her commanding mistress. She wants nothing more than to watch as Daylily cums inside, as she reaches her peak and finds her satisfaction deep inside of her pretty cunt. "I want to be full of your cum— mhm! Don't... don't stop!"

She no longer wrestles and writhes within her bonds and instead she lets her limbs hang loose as if she is little more than a doll to be prodded and played with, surrendering control to the miqo'te whose fingers are wrapped around her ankles and whose cock is buried deep to the hilt inside of her. Daylily can feel it too, that opening up of her body as Mikoto’s soaked hole stretches easily around her.

A large part of her wishes she could keep this going forever, to keep fucking into this desperate and adorable little thing until she's sobbing and pleading for cum, but with a pussy squeezing her as tightly as this Daylily knows it won't be too long until they both get what they want. 

She takes further control and begins pulling Mikoto's legs together and twisting her body slightly so that her puffy pussy lips are squashed together, making every deep thrust inside a tighter and rougher experience. Like this, even that stretched hole feels vice tight once again and Daylily cries out in pleasure.

"Hah...ha... you feel so wonderful, Mikoto! Such a good girl you've been, a wonderful servant… ah!" She pants as she chases the horizon of her orgasm, feeling her cock threaten to burst with cum at any moment. She keeps thrusting into that wet warmth, Mikoto's moans now morphing into sobs and girlish screams of pleasure. She spasms once again around Daylily's cock and it suddenly grips so tightly that Daylily struggles to even pull out for a moment as her cock is clenched. 

"Ah! Ah! Oh my G—o-- Mistress! Aaah!" She wails as her pussy sprays with more of her soaking wet cum, splashing against Daylily's crotch and cock before the miqo’te finally buries herself deep inside and stays embedded within her to feel every second of that responsive tightening. 

Inside, her walls constrict desperately around Daylily's cock and that's all it takes for the Warrior of Light to finally spray her own thick wave of cum deep inside of her. With every quiver of Mikoto's sensitive pussy, Daylily's cock is milked of release, ropes of hot cum pumping in as far as she can reach. 

Mikoto feels full well before Daylily is even close to finishing. She feels close to bursting, as if her insides are swelling with warm seed and her voice is now a hoarse and broken array of sobs. Daylily pulls her cock free of that ruined hole and paints Mikoto's clit with the last of her release as cum dribbles between those once-pink pussy lips. It seems to almost bubble as Mikoto exhales deeply, her inner walls squeezing huge dollops of cum from her cunt, letting it dribble down and across her thigh. 

Her breaths come as shuddering exhales. Each one grows stronger as she regains sense after being fucked so hard for the first time in her life. Her skin is a patchy mess of crimson against the soft shade of her scales. Her blue eyes are swimming with tears of joy and beneath her rising chest her little heart thumps erratically. 

"W-wow..." Is the first word she manages to say, her throat still raw from screaming. She looks down between her legs at the creamy mess Daylily has made of her, of how dribbles of pearly white cum are scattered across her stomach. She wonders how much of it stayed inside, whether it will leak into her panties once she pulls them back up around her hips. 

What if she walked around the camp like this, with the Warrior of Light’s cum dribbling from her loose hole.

Daylily presses a kiss to Mikoto's leaking pussy and for a moment the archon thinks she's in for another surprise orgasm, but it remains as simply a kiss to her delicate folds before Daylily rises to her feet and begins unfastening the knots keeping the other girl restrained. 

With her arms now free, Mikoto hooks them around Daylily's neck and they embrace for a moment, a comforting scene as the paired throbbing of their hearts swell within their ears. Now having regained some breath Mikoto feels confident to speak again, her voice still a raspy ghost of its former sweetness. "Please. Will... will you stay another night? I have so much more to say and I... want to do this all over again." 

Daylily brushes a few strands of gold hair around Mikoto's horns, tucking them into a neater style to compose her appearance a little. "I'm afraid not." She says with a smile. "I'm needed elsewhere, on the battlefield and in many other bedchambers." Of course she has many other lovers to please, many more women to charm and seduce with that sly little smirk of hers. "You are not the only one I enjoy pleasing." 

Mikoto's lips fall apart slightly but she does not protest outright. She would give most anything to be the only devoted patron to this goddess, alas she knows the Warrior of Light is not an easy creature to tame. Ever the valiant and rightfully cherished thing that she is, Miss Daylily surely could conquer any heart or bed she desired. 

But she could not help the sadness dwindling in the light of her eyes, how she glances aside to begin pulling her stockings back up her feet and wiping across her stomach with a handkerchief. Daylily begins dressing as well, making quick work of pulling her skirt back up around her waist and forgoing her bralette to simply button up a shirt over her pale flesh instead. Before she makes her way to the buckles of the tent door however, she dips her fingers into her satchel to withdraw a gift.

"Something to remember me by, until our paths cross once more." Daylily beams at Mikoto as she opens her hand to reveal a deep purple stone encased in a locket of pure gold. Even in the dim light of the tent the little gem sparkles. 

Mikoto gasps and takes it gingerly, pressing it close to her eyes so she can inspect every cavern of the stone. "My, what a beautiful token! Are you truly sure you mean to part with it?" She asks, still flustered.

Daylily nods.

"Of course. A beautiful gem for a beautiful girl. Hand-made as well!" 

"Oh... how kind, thank you." Mikoto presses the trinket to her chest and she bows gracefully. Her tail perks up happily and there's no chance of preventing the wide grin which stretches horn to horn across her face. "I shall treasure it always, Miss Daylily. Take care on your adventures and... be sure to visit again soon. Your presence will always be a welcome sight!"

A giggle from Daylily earns a thicker layer of scarlet to Mikoto's cheeks. "Indeed I shall, goodnight my love!" And with that Daylily unbuckles the fastenings of the tent and slips out into the quiet of the evening. Mikoto takes a seat back on the edge of the bed, twisting and turning the jewel in her hand, wondering when she’ll meet her mistress again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and of course thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests.
> 
> Have a wonderful day, reader!


End file.
